Mr & Mme Malfoy
by Dinou
Summary: Tout act a des conséquences...


**Mr & Mme Malfoy**

**Auteur **: Dinou  
**Rating **: tout public  
**Paring **: Rose/Scorpius  
**Résumé** : à tout act, il y a des conséquences...  
**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans, merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice  
**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire a été écrite pour la communauté LJ 30baisers, mais je n'ai toujours pas le feu vert... j'espère pouvoir un jour mettre cette histoire sur la communauté ! Cette fic répond au thème 2 : "Nouvelle, lettre"  
**Nombre de mots**: 636

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

C'était lâche...

Rose le savait, mais elle n'osait pas le faire de vive voix. Alors, elle s'était résignée à le faire par écrit.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que ça n'allait pas tourner en un drame familial comme elle le craignait. Elle se doutait bien que sa mère serait là pour calmer les choses, mais elle savait que son père allait retourner la Terre entière s'il le fallait pour lui mettre la main dessus, et quand il y parviendrait, ils allaient avoir les oreilles qui allaient bourdonner autant l'un que l'autre.

Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à regretter. Comment regretter d'avoir suivie son coeur ? Les choses étaient simples : elle était tombée amoureuse de Scorpius Malfoy et avait été comblée lorsqu'il s'était déclaré. Et à partir de ce moment là tout était allé très vite entre eux, le premier rendez-vous, leur première nuit ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de perdre du temps pour savoir s'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble. Ils l'avaient déjà fait à Poudlard, lorsqu'ils avaient été nommés tous les deux Préfets-en-chef, et c'était d'ailleurs à la faveur de cette colocation qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître et étaient devenus amis.

Alors, lorsqu'au bout tout juste de six mois de relation, Scorpius lui avait proposé de l'épouser, elle n'avait pas pu dire non, elle l'aimait trop. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il comptait l'épouser le soir même. Il avait déjà tout organisé, le mage était là, une magnifique robe l'attendait, une magnifique lune de miel suivrait leur union... Alors, Rose avait envoyé balader toutes ses peurs et elle s'était unie à celui qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie. Puis, lorsque le mage les déclara unis par les liens du mariage, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se saisir d'un portauloin qui les emmena tout droit dans la chambre d'un magnifique hôtel en Italie.

Ils ne revinrent en Angleterre que deux semaines plus tard, et il leur avait fallu redescendre de leur petit nuage et affronter leurs familles.

Rose sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna et vit deux prunelles grises. Elle sourit au jeune Scorpius et le fit se pencher pour échanger un tendre baiser.

- « Ca va aller ? » lui demander le jeune homme.  
- « Oui... je ne vais pas lui cacher ça indéfiniment. » dit Rose en fixant la lettre qu'elle venait de cacheter.  
- « Courage ma chérie, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Et puis, regarde, mon père l'a plutôt bien pris. »  
- « Oui, si on met de côté le fait que ta mère a du le menacer de faire chambre à part jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours s'il essayait de faire annuler notre mariage ou de te rayer de son testament. »

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette scène entre sa mère et son père dans le grand salon du Malfoy Manor.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la volière, et Scorpius appela sa chouette. Cette dernière se posa calmement sur son bras et Rose y accrocha sa lettre. Puis la chouette partit faire son travail.

Rose resta figer, fixant l'endroit où la chouette de Scorpius avait disparu.

- « Allons, Madame Malfoy, si tu as eut le courage de fuir avec moi pour te marier, tu auras le courage d'affronter ton père le moment venu. Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, au cas où nos pères nous mènent la vie dur, il faudra juste leur dire qu'ils vont bientôt devenir grand-pères, ça devraient les achever. » dit Scorpius avec un large sourire, faisant ainsi sourire sa magnifique épouse, Mme Rose Malfoy.

**Fin.**

J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir.

A bientôt j'espère

**Dinou**


End file.
